Unforgettable
by PredatorScar
Summary: Lex continues on with her life, her past seems like a dream but she has her reminder of the scar. She is caught in the middle of another fight that is not her own, and she finds Scar in the middle of it.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted this chapter to focus more on Lex before I introduced some other characters. I hope you enjoy what I have done with this fanfiction. I have read many fanfictions and some seem like they are missing things or leave things open or move too fast so here we go, enjoy!

**I do not own any of this**

Lex stood in the cold, with the combi-stick in hand and the new scar burning on her left cheek. She watched the humanoids take her friend that she just fought with. His lifeless body was taken from her, she didn't know if he was dead or if he was shutting down so he could repair himself. She watched as the ship lifted off the snow in the darkness and she could feel the vibrations as the ship took off then everything was silent. Her right side stung from the wound the queen had given her, but it could have been much worse if the predator hadn't taken most of the hit. The queen's tail went right through the predator but only nicked her side causing a reasonable sized gash and her shirt was soaked with blood on that side. Adrenaline still pumped through her as everything started to quiet. The Queen Alien was now at the bottom of the ocean and no one was there to help her.

Lex shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. She couldn't believe it had been two years since then and she could still remember everything as if it had happened last night. Sometimes she thought it could have been a dream or hallucination because of the pyramid's confusion. If it wasn't for the scar and the combi-stick she had received, she would have brushed it off and clouded it in her memory. She found herself deeper in the cave than she thought she had gone. How long had she been distracted by her own thoughts and had she missed anything important? She decided to continue, she would examine the area when she came back. She had almost lost all light from the surface so she grabbed her flashlight and turned it on. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement and quickly turned to meet it, but nothing was there. She slowly spun around checking for any sign of a creature being in her presence, but again, nothing was there. She decided it was shadows shifting when she turned on her flashlight and continued her excavation. Pushing herself deeper and deeper into the cave, she found an open area in the heart of the cave that branched off to two tunnels going opposite ways. She shone her light around the area and found some old animal bones, and inspecting the cave further, she found more that were newer. Some had dried blood on them, maybe a few days old. The bones weren't too big, maybe a raccoon.

She turned her attention away from the bones and decided to look down the tunnels. She chose the one on the left but found that it lead back up to the surface by the river so she turned around and chose the tunnel on the right. She found that this long tunnel led into another open area like the first area she encountered. She walked around the small cavern and discovered blood again, she bent down and saw that it wasn't dry so she stood up and noticed more up against the wall. Upon getting closer, she saw that it was a big animal that had fallen into an awful death. But she noticed something different about this animal, it wasn't the usual animal carcasses she was used to seeing, this one was shaped differently and she knew it was human.

She turned and quickly made her way up through the tunnel. She didn't want to be found by whomever, or even whatever had killed that person. They were severely bloody and they looked to have been beheaded and cut up but she didn't want to stick around to inspect the person and risk the same fate. She felt sorry for whoever it was in the cavern, and she hoped they hadn't been suffering. The cave was starting to get brighter so she knew the cave entrance was getting closer and she felt some relief of being somewhere more open than in an enclosed cave. The small feeling of relief had distracted her slightly and she stepped on some loose rocks and she fell. She swore and picked herself up and realised she had lost her flashlight. She looked around and saw it about 5 feet away wedged between some rocks and it took some coaxing to get it out. She continued her way up the tunnel but saw movement in the corner; she shone her light to catch it but again, nothing was there.

'Relax Lex. You're just uneasy from finding the body.' she told herself as she gathered her thoughts and moved forward. She covered the distance lost quickly and soon found herself at the mouth of the cave. She headed back to her cabin and took a hot shower to soothe her mind then found great comfort in her bed.

She awoke from the full moon shining through her window which was briefly cut off by a dark figure running past. Lex grabbed her jacket and combi-stick and walked out onto the porch, stepping onto the cold, weather exposed wood. She heard the soft latch of the door close behind her as she slowly surveyed her surroundings. She found nothing so she looped around the cabin, but still no luck as to what she saw out her window until she neared her cabin door and saw that was wide open. Slowly, she entered the room not knowing what she would find. Pushing herself farther into the room until she heard a slight hissing noise that began to get louder as she took one step after another and she noticed it was coming from the back of the room. The soft _shlink_ of her combi-stick expanding as she pointed it at the dark corner as a warning but she soon found it wasn't enough as it lunged at her. The tall skinny figure launched itself from the wall with a screech, successfully throwing her backwards onto her bed.

'No!' she thought 'This can't be happening! I already fought these killing machines!' She could feel its hand pushing on her stomach holding her down as its eyeless face pushed towards her. It's drooling mouth nearing her face. She knew she would soon be dead and no one would find her for weeks, but that didn't matter, if there was one of these things, there were many more. She braced herself, she knew she couldn't push it off of her, it was too strong, and her combi-stick was on the floor somewhere near the door where it flew from her hand. She saw its drooling mouth slowly open and the smaller jaw shoot out hitting her in the temple and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Last introduction chapter and we can start getting into some good stuff. This Story is marked as mature for a reason, this is your only warning. I am always open to suggestions so go ahead and give me a review! I will read them all!

**I do not own anything!**

Her breathing was fast and her heart was racing as she shot up from her bed. Early morning light was spewing through her window and as she looked around the room, she could see her door was closed and her combi-stick was in the corner where she left it last night. She pushed herself out of bed and went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. 'When would these nightmares stop?' It has been two years since she faced those creatures and she hadn't seen any sign of them returning to Earth, not even the Predator that she fought beside. She found herself thinking of him quite a bit whenever she let her mind wander and she had wondered a few times if she would ever see him again. Patting her face dry with a towel, she looked into the mirror and traced the scar on her dark skin and smiled.

Lex pulled on some dark pants and a T-shirt and grabbed her pack and combi-stick as she headed out the door. She would stay out of caves today she decided, just some fresh air, sunshine and her own thoughts.

The predator watched as the human walked through the trees and rocks that filled the floor of the forest. Jax was perched up in a tree watching for any activity. The small unit of Yautja was sent to Earth to scout out their new hunting spot, there were three of them that were recently blooded but the elders needed more convincing of their abilities. The elders decided that the three hadn't brought back enough trophies to deem themselves as worthy of blooding so they were to battle with a few humans and bring back worthy trophies. The experienced Yautja that was with them had been blooded a couple years ago and had battled the queen during his blooding. He was here to supervise the young ones and make sure they were following rules.

The young Yautja watched the dark skinned woman climb up some rocks and he was highly impressed by the way she pulled herself up the vertical path and onto the landing. For her small size she was able to pull her weight and the added weight from her pack on her back up onto the ledge without difficulty. He decided that she would be his first trophy; she would be a worthy opponent. Jax followed the human silently hidden in the trees, he could easily take her out with his shuriken but that would be too easy and he wanted a struggle.

Lex looked up at the sunlight streaming through the trees; it had raised a good amount in the time that she had been hiking. She set her things down on a rock and went to the stream to fill her bottle. She hiked to the start of the stream, at least the visible part. This was the part where the stream surfaced from the underground rivers that could be hundreds of years old. She sat on the rocks and enjoyed the steady trickling and the warmth of the sun while she snacked. She enjoyed the outdoors and found great comfort in the rhythmic patterns of the natural world.

She listened to the wind rustling the trees and the cracks of twigs as wildlife passed by. But she couldn't enjoy it as much because there was a disturbance, like someone was watching her. She scanned the forest but didn't see anything until some branches moved and she heard a thud of something landing. Her heart rate sped up as she looked around to see how close her belongings were and if she could make a quick getaway to whatever was nearby. She slowly got up and made her way over to backpack and grabs her combi-stick. She feels the hair on the back of her neck is on end like something is right behind her. She whirls around pointing the weapon but nothing is there, but only briefly.

The human turned around pointing a weapon at him, initiating the fight and he was glad. He quickly uncloaked and withdrew his wrist blades and swung at her arm to injure her but she maneuvered herself to avoid the attack. She stepped forward as if to make a direct front facing attack at him, her mistake, this would be an easy fight he thought as he altered his stance to impale her. But at the last second she spun and side stepped and the combi-stick sliced his left side open. He roared and swung his arm and knocked her a good distance away but she got right back up and stood her ground, waiting for another attack. Jax towered over her and lifted his combi-stick ready to extend it and impale her. She flinched and he noticed something on her face, something that looked familiar. He lowered his weapon and pulled her face closer to get a better look but she started thrashing about and tried to injure him more with her weapon. He quickly disarmed her and grabbed her face to get a good look at the mark. It was a mark he had seen before, plenty of times. It was the mark of a blooded warrior that the Yautja gave themselves or each other during a fight. He quickly released her and bowed his head quickly then went to work on his compact computer. He contacted the warriors that came to supervise the young Yautja on their hunt and they responded saying one of them would be there shortly.

Lex looked at him curiously as she picked herself up off the ground and retrieved her combi-stick. She walked towards him and asked "I know you understand me! Why did you attack me then stop suddenly? I'm armed, I'm a threat."

To reply to her, he pointed at her cheek where her marking was burned into her flesh.

The scar saved her life, but why were these things back on Earth and why did he bow to her? Before she could ask any more questions the humanoid turned and greeted another one. But she recognised him because he bore the same mark that she did, it was her friend from Antarctica, he survived.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm starting to get into the groove of this. I actually started this story about a year ago but gave up and deleted all my notes but i didn't delete the two chapters that I had. So stick with me while I get this together again.

I won't be using a lot of predator words since I don't want to keep looking them up but there will be a good handful that are frequently used. Enjoy!

**Predator****speak is bold**

Kiande Amedha – Hard Meat/Xenomorph

Chiva – Trial

C'Jit - Shit

**I do not own anything!**

Scar looked at the human closely and walked towards her slowly to not startle her more. The battle had taken a toll on her but it was still the same woman that he fought alongside a few years ago. If anything had changed, it would be him since he was now an adult. Even though it was only two years ago, the Yautja grew up fast physically and are trained for battle when they know how to walk up until their rite of age trial. At the time of the trial he was about 19 on the human planet but now he was about 26. Now that he had been blooded he had been on many hunts and now he supervised the young Yautjas practice hunts. The three young Yautjas were to kill a bigger animal or human to start proving their worth as a warrior to go to Chiva. They were to kill a bear, wolf, mountain lion, coyote or a boar on any of their hunts and bring back something as a trophy.

He turned to the Jax and said, **She's the one that killed the kiande amedha with me during my blooding. She killed many of them with me and helped me take down the queen. I gave her the mark of the warrior that she is.**

**She sure put up a good fight against me. I way have given her some bruises but she got blood from me. Am I going to get dishonored for this? **Jax asked worriedly. He had fought a blooded warrior and tried to kill her. That is terms for being exiled as a badblood because killing your own kind is dishonorable, especially one that is higher ranked. He was only training to become a respected warrior.

**No, don't worry about it.** Scar laughed, **She's fine. Go take care of your wounds and get back to your hunt.**

Jax left and Scar turned to Lex to make sure she hadn't sustained any injuries. She had a few scrapes from being thrown to the ground and maybe some bruising would show up throughout the next few days. She was a warrior and the small cuts and bruises wouldn't phase her. As he examined her, he realised that she hadn't changed much. She was thin and muscular he could see that now that her shirt was torn.

Lex felt slightly embarrassed that he was staring at her. Her shirt had torn when the Predator picked her up, leaving most of her torso visible. She pulled the ripped material across to cover herself as best as she could but much of her skin was still showing. The Predator approached her and traced the scar on her cheek and made a trilling sound almost like a light laugh. Then his claws caressed the scar on her side as goose bumps flared up on her. She smiled and traced the much bigger gash on his side also.

"Thank you for saving me." she said knowing he could understand her but wasn't expecting anything but a head nod.

"Yoo saived mee too…Tha kween wud hav killed..mee witout yoo." he responded.

"You speak English?" she said surprised. She hadn't heard him speak besides the clicks and trills that he used to communicate with the other humanoids.

"Ai lurned…mor wen ai com here…Maibee ai see yoo or maibee….. ai see othrr ooman. Ai cann ondastannd but speek is harrd."

"My name is Lex" she said as she realised that they never exchanged names, only worked together during the battle. She never thought they would see each other again. She didn't even know if he had survived since the various attacks left him with a lot of blood loss and very weak.

"Laaks….Lehks" He growled then pointed at himself "Skahrr"

"Scar, nice to meet you. What are you doing here?"

"Tha yung Yautja…are praktis foor Chiva..unbludded."

"Chiva? So another battle will be here again?"

"Noh not he'rr..othrr planet….Jusst hunt he'rr."

Before she could ask any more questions, a series of roars sounded from the distance, distracting them both. "C'Jit" Scar clicked and took off running and Lex took off after him. She struggled to keep up with his stride but she wouldn't allow herself to fall too far behind. They followed the roars to a more open area where they saw glowing green blood spattered on the foliage and some red blood. One of them was fighting a bear that looked to be about a teenager and another that was full grown and full of anger. One predator that looked to be a little younger than when she first met scar was trying his best to escape the beasts but his damage wasn't nearly as much as what the bears were doing to him. Scar immediately joined the fight to help and so did she. Lex gripped her combi-stick tightly and ran in to help distract the smaller bear while Scar helped take on the big one. Lex lunged forward and ducked under a swing to get around the bear where she hit it in the side. He quickly turned around and swiped at her again but she narrowly missed the attack as she backed up. She extended her combi-stick and it plunged through the beast's shoulder which made it more violent and angry with her. She swiped him in the thigh as the predator that previously attacked her showed up and distracted the bear from her so she went to help with the bigger bear. It went to swing at her to get her away from him and she tried to block him with her combi-stick but underestimated his strength and how close he came. The bears paw came in contact with her combi-stick and pushed it down and his claws dug into her chest, knocking her down. She tried getting up but the pain was too much and there was so much blood already. She tried again to get up but only succeeded in stumbling further back where she heard "Lehks!' before she fell and everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long, I was going to end it earlier but I might as well give you something longer so I can continue with some more chapters. Thank you to all me readers and followers. If I didn't see that people were enjoying it, then I wouldn't continue. Suggestions are always welcome as are other reviews, I enjoy reading them. You will like the next chapter :)

**I don't own anything obviously, just a big fan.**

Lex slowly woke up to the sound of steady beeping and humming of machines. Her eyes fluttered open to see a dimly lit room with machines that were tracking her vitals. It looked like she was in a hospital then her mind started to clear and she remembered the small battle she had been in. As she sat up, her chest felt weird but it was hard to examine due to the lighting but it looked like there was a shiny substance all over her wounds like liquid stitches with antibiotic. Studying the dim room she saw that there were two other beds and a computer screen near what looked like a medicine storage cabinets. But there was one thing she didn't see, a door, not even a window, just walls.

_Beep beep beep beep beep_ the monitor chimed as her heartrate sped up. She didn't want to be trapped in here, where was the doctor? And where was the door? Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep. Suddenly there was a noise of air decompression then the wall slid open to reveal a tall figure. She wasn't in a hospital. The figure came closer to her and turned the lights up more and she saw that it was Scar. Lex's breathing slowed as Scar approached her bedside to check on her wounds. The substance was a blue color and despite it being shiny, it was dry to the touch. She was able to see the cuts underneath and they looked like a bad cat scratch now. How long has she been here? She had to have been here for at least a week. Suddenly she realised that she was shirtless due to the medication and quickly pulled the sheet up to cover herself.

"Ai need chek…yoo may need moor med'cinn" Scar said pulling the sheet down and she had no choice but to comply. He took a needle and put a hand on her waist to hold her still and injected a green liquid into the blue substance. His hand caressed her waist and down to her hip where the sheet was. The touch had sent electricity running through her and she realised that she really cared for Scar. He had saved her life twice now and he had been giving her the medicine she needed. He had even learned how to speak her language. No one had ever gone to that sort of trouble for her.

"Yoo be behter in morning" Scar said waking her from her thoughts.

"How long have I been here?"

"Feww h'ours." He shrugged and cocked his head

"Your medicine is very good; I thought I was here for weeks." She laughed

"Go forr sleep now, yoo haav big day." He said sweeping her hair straight gently with his claws and trailing it down her face "Gud'nit"

Lex's eyes were getting heavy; whatever he injected must be making her tired so she can heal. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she fell into a deep sleep.

Scar made his way to his private room where he showered and tried learning more ooman words but it was frustrating! If he already knew the whole language then he wouldn't have a problem using it but he could barely make complete sentences. He hated the language; it was too weird for his mouth. If it wasn't for Lex, he wouldn't have learned it or used much of it. Since the chiva, he started learning some words that he had picked up throughout the years and from others in his clan. He volunteered to help train the young Yautja and take them on their hunts so he could have a chance at running into Lex again or finding out where she might be. He had been on 9 hunts to Earth and he had started losing hope. He would leave the clan symbol etched in a tree or in the ground in hopes that she might see it and come looking for him but nothing ever happened. He wasn't supposed to be on this hunt but one of the other warriors had gotten sick so he filled in for him and he was glad that he did. He was slightly worried how the clan would react to an ooman being among them. She hadn't been the first to work with them and certainly wouldn't be the last but Lex would have to go through some training and trials to even be considered whether or not she was worthy to be among them. He wanted her to join him and be a part of the clan but he didn't know how she felt about him. Since she had saved his life, he had an admiration for her; she fought hard in the battle and was very smart. She helped him take down the queen which usually took a few Yautja to do, even though luck was on their side, he still thought of it as a great moment and worthy of her mark. He gave up completely on trying to learn more of the language and got into his bed. It had been a long and interesting day; he drifted off to sleep as he thought of what would happen if Lex chose to stay with him.

When he awoke he went down to get some food, he was starving. He grabbed some sausages, nuts, and a fruit puree that was mostly meant for those on the go. He took for food up to the medical wing to bring to Lex who was still asleep upon his arrival. He checked the medicine and she didn't need any more doses, she was completely healed except for thin pink scars were left. Those wouldn't leave, only time could heal that as the skin replaced itself. He unhooked everything from her and pulled down the sheet to start taking the blue residue off her. It acted as a giant bandage to keep all the medicine inside and so they could check up on the healing without removing or disrupting anything. The blue substance starts off as a gel-like mixture that is applied to the skin and is very painful as it cauterizes the wound and administers medication as the surface hardens to give it a protective barrier so the hunter could get back into the fight without much delay.

Pulling the sheet down revealed her breasts and he wanted to caress them but was afraid she would wake up and catch him. He placed a hand on her breast and started taking the blue film off. Working his way across her chest and savoring her silky skin.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed and pushed him away as she woke up. He pointed to the film hanging from her chest and she lay back down. "Oh, ok…sorry."

Scar chuckled and took the rest of the residue off her as she lay there quietly. He went over to the control panel and adjusted the brightness of the window to let some natural light in. Lex's eyes widened in awe as the wall behind her brightened and revealed her home galaxy. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed and offered her the selection of food. She grabbed all the food while moving over and patted the space next to her, inviting him to sit. She took some nuts and the fruit puree and gave the rest to him as he took the invitation to sit.

"So do I get clothes anytime soon?" She said looking at him. "Because I can't be walking around naked."

Scar smiled and walked over to the cabinets and pulled out some spare cloths. Since she was significantly smaller than any other female Yautja, he had to give her a pups size. It was a brown colored material with the design similar to what the female oomans wore during the hot months. He gave the cloths to her and she spread them out trying to figure out how to put them on so he picked up one of the pieces and put her arm through it then tied it under the other arm. He picked her up and set her gently down so he could tie the bottom piece in place since it wrapped around her. And lastly he affixed a belt around her hips.

"This is all the clothing I get? This better be a swimsuit!" She said as she put her hands on her hips.

Scar chuckled and shook his head as he took her hand and guided her out of the medical wing and led her around the ship. He showed her the armory where he introduced her to some Yautja.

"This Sh'eeel'd." Scar said pointing to the older Yautja that had a darker brown skin color.

"Shield, nice to meet you, I'm Lex."

"Lehks." He repeated her name and put his hand on her shoulder while shaking it, a Yautja greeting.

They continued on to the library where she was introduced to a yellow-green colored Yautja which introduced himself as "Skawht"

"Lex" She said to Scout and smiled

Lex was getting tired, she had met so many Predators; some were very accepting of her while others would not even look at her. And if they did, they made sure she knew that she wasn't welcome. She met one Predator with the name of Big Mama. She knew English very well and was very nice. She walked with Scar back to the medical wing. Walking around the ship had loosened up her muscles a lot but now she was exhausted. She wrapped her arm through Scars and leaned up against him for the remaining way. When they got to the medical wing they were greeted with a very tall and older Predator standing in the room. Scar bowed his head and Lex followed the gesture.

"Soo yoo ar the ooman whu was given tha mark of tha warrior. Ai am Dah'shanday, ai am Yautja leader. I need tu talk to yoo." He said calmly

She looked at Scar and he nodded at her. He cupped her face and brushed his thumb across her scar then left. She made her way across the room and sat on the end of the bed and looked at him waiting for Dachande to speak.

"Yoo have twu choyces, yoo can stay and train tu becom warrior with Yautja or yoo can be dropped off at tha next planet when we hunt again. Tha choice is yoors, yoo do not hav to maek decishun now, but soon." His English was a lot better than Scars so she didn't struggle to understand or translate his words.

"Yes sir," she replied shakily "I understand."

"If yoo choos tu stay, yoo will hav tu do many battle tu proov yourself." He rose to leave the room with a few last words before he completely exited. "Yoo ar strong and worthy of yoor mark, de'side wisely."

When Dechande left, Scar entered just after she curled herself up into her bed. She felt him sit on the edge of her bed then pushed his hands under her and picked her up. He placed her in his lap as he pushed himself further onto the bed and held her tight.

"I can't even go back home if I wanted to. I'm just going to be dumped!" Tears started to stream down her face.

"Yoo donnt want tu be he'rr?"

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. "I don't know, what about my family and friends? My life, my job? Everything disappears no matter what I choose."

"Naht evrything, ai still be he'rr." He said running his claws softly across her back

She smiled and she knew that she couldn't live without Scar, she loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't even started the next chapter yet but I'm sure I will have it up by tomorrow. If you have trouble understanding the Yautja speaking English, ask in a review or private message me and I will help you out :) You are not the only one that will have problems. Enjoy!

**I do not own anything!**

Lex awoke the next morning to an empty room, she got up and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Some items were left on the counter for her sporadically. A comb that was made out of what looked like some sort of animal teeth and bone was left for her. She cleaned up as best as she could but without a shower, she still felt gross. The door suddenly opened and in walked Big Mama, a very muscular Predator. She came in carrying what looked like a metal lunch box and handed it to Lex.

"What's this?" Lex shook the container lightly and heard a rattle of contents.

"Medicinn." She said taking the container back and opening it to reveal various bottles and vials of differently liquids and capsules.

"This for cramps." she said taking out a wafer that was a dark blue color and pointing at her lower stomach. "Put in watr until gone then drink. This for stink."

There were various things for headaches, cramps, and wounds. Everything was separated; there were things similar to tampons grouped with the dark blue wafers, pain pills were with the wound cream, nutrient wafers for sickness, soap, and other toiletries that she may need. She took out the cream for stink and applied it like deodorant. She washed her face in the sink and turned to Big Mama.

"You're still young, how did you learn English so well?"

Big Mama smiled and told her the story of how she was sent to stalk the genetically enhanced human named Caryn. She watched the human day and night and would make her presence known to scare the human even more. She saw the human have nightmares every night and sought out to end her life but instead of killing her, they ended up teaming up. Big Mama had been captured and Caryn had come to exchange places with her. Caryn volunteered herself as a host to a Kiande Amedha and was the only one she had seen willingly take a facehugger and place it on her face to save a predator. They team up get out and the chest burster kills Caryn and in turn Big Mama kills the chest burster.

"Ai lurned ooman speek, oomans arn't bad. Ar actullee very strong and smahrt, ai fowhnd respect frr them."

"Wow that's amazing, so I'm not the only human that has worked with you guys?" she wondered how many others were among them.

"Naht only, but few hav work'd with us. Dah'shanday had an ooman liik yoo. Very strong and smahrt. She was with us frr manee yeers, that is wai sum Yautja hav ooman-like names and sum no ooman speak. Shee tot us much and we tot her much too. Much Yautja loved her being arohwnd." She smiled but before Lex could ask any more questions, Scar walked in the door and started speaking to Big Mama in their native tongue for a few minutes so Lex put the medikit away.

"Bai Lehks!" The female predator smiled at her and left the room as Lex waved goodbye.

"De'shanday want tu see yoo." Scar said not meeting her eyes

"I'm not leaving you, I want to stay and prove myself." Lex said smiling up at Scar then wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Guud." He sighed and took her hand and led her out the door and to Dechande.

"Haav yoo made a decishun?" The elder turned to her

"Yes sir, I have decided to take the trials and try to become a warrior and prove my worth to you."

He smiled and nodded "Yoo will starrt practiss now until trial in week, Skahr will help yoo lurn."

And with that they left the room and Scar took her to what looked like a gym. Scar went to the far wall and out popped a drawer where he dug through it and extracted a few things. It looked like he had a spear, a knife and a few unfamiliar items. He showed her how to stand and taught her the steps needed to go through with an attack for the various weapons. Then he gave her the weapons and had her practice with them until he tried to give her a device that had retractable blades and she was supposed to throw it then catch it without cutting herself.

"No! I'm not using that one." She said backing away and grabbing the spear again. "I like this one."

Scar chuckled and put the device back in the drawer. He stood in a defensive stance and waved his hands towards himself. He took out a practice weapon that was often used with the pups so they wouldn't hurt themselves or others. Scar fixed his stance with the weapon and motioned to himself again.

"I'm not going to attack you!" She said practicing her movements with the new weapons.

In the middle of the sequence Scar came rushing at her and pushed her to the ground and pinned her. But this wasn't over yet, she pulled her legs up and under his hips where she pushed him off her. She steadied her stance and braced herself for another attack but it never came. She lowered herself slightly and sprinted at Scar but her caught her spear and threw her to the ground once again while giving an amused trill. She picked herself up and quickly formed another attack which slightly caught him off guard. She pushed him to the ground but he overpowered her and she ended up pinned again with him hovering over her. Both of them were breathing hard and she was trying desperately to pin him while he was trying to train her muscles to become stronger. She had to learn how to fight them since she would have to be able to fight just like the Yautja and show them that she could hold her own ground. Days passed with extensive training in weapons and counter attacks.

Lex had gotten stronger and now she had a chance against Scar. She charged at him and leaped to the side before he could grab her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed off the ground and down to the ground he went. She fell on top of him and poised her weapon as if to impale him and smiled at him. He smiled back and rolled them both over and pinned her arms down as he straddled her. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and could feel his breath tickling her neck. She wanted him, and she wanted him right now, right here.

Scar saw the wild look in her eyes and he knew what she was thinking, he could smell her and knew exactly what she wanted. He pushed her hands above her head and pinned them there with one hand as his other hand trailed down her neck then to her breasts with his claws. He massaged her nipples and he heard her sigh. He worked his claws down to her stomach and she squealed and squirmed but he held her still. He trailed his claws down to her hips and took off her belt then pushed her legs open as he rubbed her through her cloth. She moved her hips slightly along with his movements. He was about to take her bottom cloth off when he heard some predators coming down their way so he released her and tossed her her belt and she quickly refastened it as she stood up.

"That needs to happen again." She said almost breathlessly and dug her nails into his back as she tried to pull him closer.

He wanted to continue but she needed to get back to training. Others would want to challenge her and try to defeat her to show that she doesn't belong. He wanted her to stay. She needed to stay. He noticed that he loved her even more than he thought and wanted to stay with her and protect her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pyode Amedha** – Soft meat (humans)

**Da'dtou-di **– Small knife (but in this case, it's a name)

**Dachande **– Different knife (but also a name here)

Sorry guys, I had a bit of a writers block but I've got an outline for the next few chapters. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I can't wait to write the next chapter, it may be a bit long due to the information content. I've got big plans for it though. To the Guest that keeps telling me to write more soon, thank you for your loyalty to my story but at least mix up your message. I've written 6 chapters within the week.

Enjoy!

Scar helped the woman up just as two Yautja walked in.

**So you got yourself a pet huh Skahrr? How's training going? **The taller Yautja scoffed.

**Has she learned how to sit yet? **The other one chimed in from behind.

**What do you want Gu'hraiv?** Scar huffed

**We just wanted to see how bad the pyode amedha was failing.** **Soon she will be dropped off on the next hunt and she won't last more than a few days.** Grave barely got the words out before he was taken off his feet without Scar taking a step or touching his weapons. Lex had silently and quickly got up and lunged at the tall predator and successfully took him to the ground and pinned him. He tried to get out of her grasp but she modified her hold with each movement he made, making it nearly impossible to pin the human.

**Whoa! Easy there! **The shorter cream colored Yautja said while wrapping an arm around Lex's waist and pulled her off of Grave. But she put up quite a fight and broke his grasp. When she landed on the ground she quickly took another stance of defense. The shorter Yautja laughed and held out a hand to help Grave up **You got your ass beat!**

**Shut up D'aaj! She only caught me off guard. She won't stand a chance at trial, I'll fight her myself. **He turned around to leave. **I'll make sure to keep her alive enough to leave her helpless when we drop her off.**

**She sure is strong, almost deadly to both Kianda Amedha and Yautja alike. Just like Da'dtou-di, De'shanday will be interested to see. **Dodge turned to the human "Soory hees ahs'hohl ahnd soory ai juhj yoo befor."

"No worries, can't wait to fight him. What about you? Care to teach me something?"

Dodge looked worried but accepted. He taught her a new counter attack to get her out of a position if someone had pinned her. He taught her how to use the opponent's weight against them instead of rolling out of the hold. Scar watched as the two sparred and although he was happy for the break since he was becoming slightly exhausted from all the repetitive training, he was slightly jealous that someone else was voluntarily close to her and teaching her. He sat back as he heard Dodge tell her to use the roll out technique more since it used less energy; the other technique was to be used against heavier Yautja or as a last resort. Once she successfully used the technique a few times Lex called off the practice, it was getting late and she was hungry.

"Thank you for teaching me." Lex smiled

"Yoo very smahrt ahnd strohng, ai be cheer fohr yoo." Dodge smiled back and left Scar and Lex alone.

Scar started to clean up the weapons that were strewn about the room and Lex joined in. "Who is Daw-toodee?"

"Da'dtou'di is….Naht import'innt nahw, whai did yoo atak Guh'raiv? Yoo stewpid but luky!" Scar yelled

"Don't yell at me, I'm not a child. He was talking about me and you weren't doing anything!"

"Wat did yoo want mee to…yoo undastahnd him?" Scar said puzzled. They had been talking in their own language the whole time. How could she possibly understand him?

"I didn't understand everything he said, he pissed me off when he said I wouldn't last so I thought I'd show him that he is also weak." Lex explained

"How do yoo undastahnd?"

"Big Mama has taught me some of your language, I wanted to surprise you when I knew more. It's frustrating though." She said as they made their way to the mess hall.

Scar wasn't sure what to say, he was surprised that she was going through the trouble of learning his language. He wanted to teach her more of it but his ooman speak wasn't good and he hated using it. Maybe it was better that she was learning his language. He would rather not answer her sometimes because he hated the way the language felt coming out of his mouth. Scar was shaken from his thoughts when they entered the mess hall and everyone stopped to stare at the two. A few Predators continued on about their business after a quick glance, but most stopped and glared, but it wasn't at him, it was at Lex. They continued slowly through the crowd and some would shake their heads or give a snarl in disgust. He looked at Lex but she didn't seem bothered by the hostility, she held her head up and continued to the food bar. She grabbed 2 kinds of dried meat, along with some nuts and fruit and started eating some of it before she sat down. Scar piled meat onto his tray and joined her silently.

"They don't accept me, I don't blame them. Humans are portrayed as weak mostly, and they probably think the same of me. They don't want a human joining them because we will just slow you down. They think that we aren't worthy enough to fight alongside you."

Scare wasn't sure what to say or whether she expected a response so he listened until she completely finished. As soon as she was done she went back to eating and didn't look up or even make a noise suggesting that she was waiting for him to respond. They both finished their food and were both looking tired so he took Lex back up to the medical wing. She needed her rest, he taught her all that he could and she was now almost stronger than him. She had caught on quite quickly and gotten significantly stronger in the time that he had been training with her. Every morning he would bring her breakfast and take her to start training and they wouldn't return until after the mess hall had almost been completely cleared out. Today they finished early and she deserved a slight break, she had worked very hard. There were times that she got frustrated because she didn't understand the process. She had yelled at him and he had yelled back but then they went back to working together or took that frustration to fuel the fight. When she was frustrated, she was very strong and relentless. In one instance she pinned him fast and hard and wouldn't let go. He had been as helpless as Grave had been against her. He saw Lex take Grave down hard and knew that she wouldn't have a problem with the trial because Grave was taller than Scar and was a little older, making him more experienced.

Lex got in her bed after her nightly routine of brushing her teeth and washing her face and he covered her with the sheets. As he turned to walk away she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep please." She looked into his eyes

He slid into the bed and put an arm around her as she curled herself into him. He stroked her hair grazed his mandibles against her forehead affectionately. She was so strong and independent but she seemed so weak at times especially when he was around. He smiled to himself as she began to doze off but tried to fight it slightly, but it wasn't long before she was sound asleep breathing rhythmically. He pressed his head against hers and said goodnight. She had a big day tomorrow and she needed her rest to repair her muscles. Many of the Yautja would want to challenge her to make her fail but he had confidence that she would be able to hold her own for a good majority of the fight. He was quite sure Wolf would be challenging her, but she was worried that she wouldn't be able to withstand his attacks. He was brutal and he never lost a fight.

**End note: **Tell me your thoughts on what I've written so far. Give me some predictions! Give me something good to read on my breaks as I write the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates I just started on my Bachelors degree and I'm part of a charity group so I have almost no time. And on top of having no time, I lost my inspiration. I'm writing this even before I finished the chapter, I am about halfway done with it and it has been that way since the last update. But I do have some good news, I am a cosplayer! For those of you that don't know what that is, I dress up as characters and play the part. My first cosplay was Alexa Woods about six months ago and now I am getting Scar! I started the sketches yesterday and i've been putting everything together so we can debut it at the next comicon! If you want to check out my cosplays, you can find me at . I have many different characters like Wonder Woman, Cinderella, Black Widow, Selene, and I am about to finish my Queen Amidala! Ok, now on to the story!

**I do not own anything even though I would love to**

Lex woke up early and stretched her muscles then went about her morning routine. She was fixing her sheets as Dechande entered the room.

"Ai want too see how yoo ahr feeling abowt tooday."

"I'm a little nervous since a lot don't accept me but I think I can do it, I'll do all right."

"Yoo wil doo mor than al rite. Yoo wil doo grayt." He said gliding his finger down her scar. "Ai mark'd a ooman just liyk Skahr did to yoo. She was very strohng and smahrt. Unf'rgetable."

"What happened to her?" Lex feared that she had been dropped off at the nearest planet

Dechande sat on the edge of the bed and explained that during the Chiva, humans would get involved because of their natural curious behavior. There was a group of humans that was caught in the middle this time and the woman helped get everyone out. That human started working with him and later killed the queen which he then gave her the mark of the warrior. He gave her the name Da'dtou-di meaning 'little knife'. She was small but she was very deadly to both Yautja and Kiande Amedha. Many Yautja did not have faith in her, they thought she was too weak but she proved herself and became a human Predator and fought alongside everyone else. Some would still challenge her to try to prove she was unworthy but she wouldn't let them bother her. She was highly respected and even helped catch the Queen Kiande Amedha to help the Yautja set up the next Chiva. She stayed with them for a few years but decided that she didn't fit in with them completely because she couldn't kill a human. He understood that because the Yautja would not kill one of their own either. She started her own life on another planet and started her own clan and that was the last he saw of her. He expressed that he still missed her companionship. She had a lasting effect on everyone. Some of the Yautja had human-like names because of her; they both shared their cultures and enjoyed one another.

"Ai see yoo very much liyk her." The leader stood up and left the room.

Lex was left sitting their feeling slightly confused. She wasn't sure if Dechande was trying to encourage her or tell her that she had big shoes to fill. She knew she would never be like the other human that worked with them, but she could do her best to fit in with everyone. She went down to the mess hall and gathered some breakfast as Scar showed up. They didn't say much to each other as they ate their breakfast. The mess hall started to fill up and get noisy as everyone got ready for the trial.

"Yoo wil doo grayt." Scar said cupping her face in his hand

Lex smiled at him and asked "Anything else I should know before I head down to get my ass handed to me?"

Scar trilled and shook his head. "Yoo ahr redy."

She took a deep breath and got up. "You'll be there to clean me up right? I mean, I won't be able to successfully kick everyone's ass, some of them will be stronger than me, but I will win. I'll win because I have had an amazing teacher."

He grazed his mandibles across her forehead and lightly pushed her toward the door. The ship must have landed last night because she was being led off the ship to a tropical looking place. The felt the warm gusts of light wind and was now thankful of her new clothing. At first she wasn't too fond of it because it was too revealing but now she understood that it was the best choice because the planet was very warm. She was led through what looked like a large campsite which had fires burning and fresh meat strung up to dry. Some large spears were leaning against some trees alongside some significantly smaller spears.

"This hunting stashun, pups ahr lurning to fite."

Lex smiled, she admired the interaction of the clan. Everyone trained one another and worked together from a young age to adulthood. They were all so involved in bettering each other.

She was lead through the tropical looking forest to a dirt arena looking place. It was dug into the ground, like it had been an impact crater from a meteor. She was led around to the other side where there was a decline that cut out to the bottom. There were already a few Yautja sitting around chattering, some were sparing or coming up with new attack combinations. She suddenly felt more nervous than before. More Yautja filed into the arena and started to sit on the slopes, soon the enormous arena was close to full capacity. Scar pulled her close and told her she would do great. He caressed her scar with his clawed finger as Dechande made his way over to them. She looked into Scar's amber eyes and she saw honesty but she also saw that he was a little nervous. Dechande led her away from Scar and to the middle of the arena as the crowd slowly quieted down. She could hear her uneasy breathing and the thump of her heartbeat in her ears. Adrenaline was coursing through her; Dechande took a deep breath and started talking in his native tongue. She recognised enough few words to know that he was announcing an open challenge against her. He didn't need to announce it, it's been the talk of the ship since she started training with Scar. She knew it wouldn't take long for it to get around to the rest of them. It had to be big news that a human was coming to the planet as a warrior and not as a pet for their battles.

Grave was the first to accept the challenge with a smirk on his face. He moved through the crowd with great confidence and jumped down the rest of the way and landed smoothly in a crouch. He strolled over to her and put his face close to hers and gave a big roar, mandibles flared and eyes gleaming with hatred.

Lex didn't flinch, she was confident in this fight because she wanted to lay Grave out flat for all to see. He had been giving her nothing but difficulty while on the ship and she was starting to get irritated that he treated her like a small child. He didn't think she could be successful at anything, now it was time for him to learn what she could do.

**Author's Endnote: Since I mentioned my cosplay page at the beginning, I was wondering, have any of you cosplayed? if so, as what? Do you go to comic cons? Maybe I'll update faster if I can get some interaction!**


End file.
